Brother of my life
by Homer Jay Simpson
Summary: Ch 3 Up When Yugi remembers his brother He Also Went through Tough times with his bro doing drugs,Strong language,Drug Use and Revenge Please R
1. Brother My Brother

Brother of My Ed [pic] by lizzie_11 Okay, now here is the sad part: It is now later that night, and we see Yugi, in his room, kinda looking kinda sad. He takes out the key to the dresser in his closet, and opens the drawer above the one that contained the "swimsuits of the gods", and pulls out a picture. The picture shows Yugi, (a bit younger and a bit shorter) with an older boy. They are giving each other bunny ears. The boy looks like an older version of Yugi, except that he has his black hair in a buzz cut. He is wearing a gray short-sleeved shirt, camo pants, and black boots. While it's apparent Eddy is showing a happy smile, the boy looks kind of dazed. He has a tattoo on his right lower arm that reads D*** (sorry, censors won't let me write the full word-argg) Yugi: (sighs) Poor Mark. Marky: Hey boys, what's big, sugar-coated, and costs a nickel? All three: Jawbreakers! The three are about to run off when Mark says: Mark: Hold on. (to Yugi:) Eddy, you come with us. Today, you will feast upon on the food of the gods. Markk: Ambrosia? Everyone stares at him. Yugi: Gee, Mark, you're the best! I'm so glad you're my big brother! The four run off. When we left off, Yugi had just had a flashback of his brother Mark's magic show, when he was six, and Mark twelve. We now go to another flashback, fast forwarding to a year later. Back to present mode: Eddy smiles at the memories. Gently, he replaces the picture, and opens the drawer above it, (with the help of a stool) and takes out a black jacket. As he lifts it up, a pack of cigarettes and several small brown packages fall out. Flashback mode:* *About here is where my story goes from G or PG to PG-13. I'm writing this in case any parents don't want their kids seeing PG-13 stuff. So don't say I didn't warn you. We see a fifteen-year-old Mark walking down the street with nine-year-old Yugi. It's obvious, from their bookbags, that they come from school. They are walking along, talking about something or other when: Markk: (coming from behind a deserted area) Hey Mark. Mark: Double-K! God, I haven't seen you in forever. Where've you been, dawg? Markk: Uh, hanging, stuff. Since we don't have any classes together, I guess we haven't seen each other for a while. Mark: Have you taken any P.E. since the volleyball incident? (laughs) Markk: Ha ha ha. And ha. We should get together some time. Tell Marky I said hi, and to go to h***. Mark: I will. But anyway, I gotta get Eddy home. C-ya. (he starts to leave) Markk: Hey Mark! (Mark turns around) You want a cigarette? They're really good when you're depressed. Jeez, I must have smoked a million of these after Catt dumped me for Marky. (he spits) [BEEP] [BEEP] Mark: Yeah sure, I'll have one. (Markk gives him a cigarette) Bye. (Double- K walks away in one direction, and Mark and Eddy in another) The brothers walk in silence until they reach the front door of their house. Yugi is about to go in, when Mark holds him back: Mark: Hey,Yugi, promise you won't tell mom and dad about what happened. Eddy: About what happening? Mark: (grins) Good kid. Flashback mode: We fast forward again to a year later. Ten-year-old Yugi is sitting on his bed listening to Mark and his parents argue in the kitchen. Voice: You're ruining your life! Mark's Voice: So what the [BEEP] if I am? That's none of your [BEEP] [BEEP] business!!! Voice 2: You keep this up, you'll be sorry you ever opened your mouth! There are places for people like you! Mark's Voice: Good! Send me to one of them! At least I won't have to listen to your [BEEP] anymore!!! Voice: (almost tearfully) What happened to you Mark? You were an honor student, and now you're failing almost everything! You were the nicest kid, and now you're just. . .mean. Mark's Voice: Go to [BEEP]! We hear Mark's footsteps storm away, and hear the room to his door slam. That Guy From The Wonder Years: Everything had gone wrong from that first cigarette. Mark got hooked. He started smoking monthly, then weekly, and then daily. And soon after that, it wasn't just cigarettes anymore. He started smoking marijuana, and cocaine too. Mark changed for the worst. He didn't care about anything anymore. Not even for me. Author: Hey! What the h*** are you doing here?! Get out! (smiles weakly) Sorry 'bout that. (heh) But anyway, that flashback took place at night, so we leave Yugi to sleep his troubled dreams. We go to the next morning. Eddy: (walking into Mark's room)* Hey Mark! Want to play catch or something? *Mark's room is a pig sty. There are footprints on the wall, trash all over the floor, and (worse) Playboy pictures all over the wall. We see a brief flash of Mark's room before he became an addict: it's pretty clean, and instead of skanky women, he has posters of basesball players and sports stuff. Oh yeah, the other important thing is that I kinda forgot to mention that until we see Mark now, he didn't have his tattoo. Mark: (smoking something) Nah, I'd rather lie here and waste my life. (laughs) Yugi: But- Mark: Cram it. Yugi sadly walks out of the room, and out of the house. He sits down sadly on the sidewalk. And who should walk by. . .but MARKY!!! Marky: Hey kid, what's with you? Yugi: Mark never wants to do anything with me anymore. He just wants to sit in his room and smoke. Marky: Yeah, I never see him anymore. (a light bulb lights up above his head) But tell you what kid, how 'bout I be your older brother? Yugi: (face brightening) Really? Marky: Yeah, sure. We'll do all the stuff you want to do, and in return, I'll teach you the art of scamming a la Marky. Course it'll cost ya. (seeing Yugi panic) Just a quarter, man. Yugi: (hands over the quarter) Wow, thanks! But are you sure it's okay? Marky: Yugi, you'll be like my little brother, except you'll be the little brother that doesn't pretend we're not related. The two run off into the sunset. Flashback mode: We go forward another year, (anyone find this ironic, that we're flashing back, by going forward?) with Eddy at eleven and Mark at seventeen. That Guy From The Wonder Years: I spent the year with Marky, playing catch and learning how to be a professional scammer. Sure, I was a good protoge, and he was a good older brother, but. . .something was missing. And that was Mark. He never talked to me, did anything with me. He just sat in his room, smoking his life away. And I was- Author: Hey! I thought I told you to get out! Security?! SECURITY?! Security Guard: Duh? Author: Grrrrr. . . Why you- SCENE MISSING Author: Eh-heh-heh-heh. Sorry bout that. Oh well. Anyway, in this scene, we see Yugi coming into his house from school. He heads into the kitchen, but as he passes by Mark's room, he stops, surprised to see Mark. (smoking as usual) Yugi: Mark? What are you doing home? Your school doesn't get out for another half-hour! Mark: School is for losers. (he breathes out a cloud of smoke and extinguishes his cigarette) Man, that was my last one. (he gets up and starts walking out of the room) Yugi: Where're you going? Mark: To see where dad hid his money this time. (he leaves) While he's gone, Yugi sits down on his bed, sad as always, that his brother never spent any time with him, like he used to. And Marky wasn't always the best person to talk to. He sits on something sharp. Yugi: Ow! (He jumps up and grabs what he was sitting on) Hey, what's this? A box of cigarettes! And there's one left! Mark must not have seen it. He takes out the cigarette and grabs Mark's fire lighter off his desk. He clicks the fire lighter on, and is holding it to the cigarette in his mouth when: Mark: (sees Eddy and runs in) Eddy! What the h*** are you doing?! (he knocks both away from Eddy) Yugi: I just wanted you to like me! Like you used to. (his voice trails off) Mark looks stunned. Plain stunned. It's as if he realizes the damage of the last three years. He sits down, slowly, on his bed, and buries his head in his hands. Mark: (in muffled voice) Oh my God! What have I done? He sits like that for awhile, while Yugi creeps out, shutting the door behind him. Back to present mode: A misty-eyed Yugi wipes his eyes. He hugs the jacket for a second, then replaces it in the drawer. As he does, he takes a small folded piece of paper out of one of the pockets. He has done this many times, and he knows the letter by heart, but he reads it anyway. The letter reads: Dear Yugi, I'm sorry. Mark Flashback mode: *Ah yes, the dramatic finale. And if you really want it to be dramatic, imagine "Adam's Song" by Blink 182 playing in the background. It is nightime, very late, about one or two in the morning. Yugi is sleeping in his bed. Even in his sleep, he looks worried. He has not seen Mark since the "incident", and that was yesterday. As if on cue, an arm shakes Yugi. It continues shaking him until he wakes up. Yugi: (yawning) Huh, what the- Mark: Ssh! Yugi: (in a low voice) Mark! What are you doing here? Mark walks over and flicks on a lamp. Mark: I've come to say goodbye. Yugi: What? Mark: I'm leaving, Yuge. I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But it does. (Pause) I'm a failure. Yugi: No you're not! You're- Mark: I'm a failure. I'm a cigarette-smoking-weed-taking-cocaine-addicted high school dropout. And that's not the person I want to be. At all. Or for you. (Pause) You want to know why I'm leaving, Yugi? Because. . .because I don't want you to become like me. When I saw you yesterday, I. . .I saw what I had become. And I didn't want you to become like me. And I know that if I stay, that you'll become me. Yugi: (crying) Mark! Mark: So I'm going. Going somewhere, where I can learn to be a human again. (he starts to leave) Goodbye, Eddy. Yugi: (still crying) Mark! Don't go! Come back! Mark: I'll come back. When I can look at myself in the mirror and say this is a person who is a good brother. He walks out of the room, and we hear the front door open and close softly. Yugi stares at the door for a long time until the scene dissolves back in to the present, with Yugi standing, still holding the piece of paper. Unconsciously, he replaces the paper to its pocket and walks to the kitchen. Still unconsciously, he pulls out an address book, and flips to the M's. We see the names Markk and Marky, and their numbers. About now, Yugi finally snaps back into reality, and dials Markk's number. {NO ANSWER} Next, we see Eddy dialing Marky's number. Yugi: I really hope I don't get another pantless red guy. The phone rings and yet another mysterious voice picks up. Voice: Hello? Yugi: Hi, can I speak to Marky?  
  
Voice: Um, he's at college right now, and won't be home for a few weeks. Yugi: Oh. Well, when he gets back, will you tell him Yugi called, and for him to call me, so- Voice: Yugi! Dork, what're you doing, calling my house?! And the voice is revealed to be. . .DUKE!!! (DA DA DUM!!!) Yugi: Duke?! What're you doing at Marky's house?! Duke: Dork, he's my older brother! (gasp, gasp, surprise, surprise) Yugi: What?! But he was friends with my brother! There is a long awkward pause, until: Duke: Wait a minute- Yugi: You mean- Duke & Yugi: OUR BROTHERS WERE FRIENDS!!! Pause Duke and Yugi: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both hang up at the same time. Yugi: And I thought him being the Lucky Charms guy was scary. He is about to leave, when the name Markk catches his eye, and we hear Markk in flashback mode say: Markk: Hey Mark! (Mark turns around) You want a cigarette. . .cigarette. . .cigarette. . .cigarette? (the word cigarette echoes continously) And the ordinary look on Eddy's face, changes, morphs into a bitter mask of anger and hurt and sadness. And the look on his face symbolizes four long years of unanswered, pure revenge. Yugi: (in a voice unlike his own) It was you, Markk. You ruined my brother's life. You twisted him into a monster that was ashamed to look at itself in the mirror. It's because of you that Mark isn't here. You destroyed Mark. (Pause) I'll get you, Markk. I'll get you, if it's the last thing I ever do. (thunder and lightning crack outside) Whoa. That was scary. And who knows what the future will bring. Y'all come back now, ya hear?! Something tells me this isn't over. Not by a long shot. And so, I will end this story with what may be the only ending: ****************************************************** ~~~~ to be continued ~~~~ 


	2. Yugi Vs Markk

Brother of my life Chapter 2:Yami Vs Markk  
  
By: lizzie-11 Lizzie Note: i'm really sorry that the first chappie was hard to read and I'M REALLY SORRY FOR YUGI FAN'S WHO READ YUGI THREAT VOW HERE'S CHAPPIE 2 yu-gi-oh/Cyberchase crossover Shounen Ai:Yami/Yugi. Straght love:Matt/T'ea,Tristan/Jackie,Joey/Inez and Mai/Mark{In later chapters the love thang start's} YES Mark come's back in this chapter  
  
  
  
Disclamer:I dont own yu-gi-oh.  
  
After Yami overhear's Yugi Yell Markk's Threat he come's in  
  
Yami:What is wrong Aibou?  
  
Yugi:It's about my Brother Mark.  
  
Yami:Can i hear about him?  
  
Yugi:Ok but Yami this story has a dark side.  
  
Yami:Ok Yugi I can hear  
  
{45 MINUTES LATER}  
  
Yami:Yugi I'm sorry.  
  
{Yugi cries in Yami's Chest}  
  
Yami:Aibou if you made me sooner i would have saved Mark from that b*****d  
  
Yugi:Don't blame yourself Yami it's my fault i should have never used that Cigarette to scare Mark  
  
Yami:Don't feel bad Yugi i will find that Asno{Jackass in Japanese} and beat him in a duel and he will tell where your brother is.  
  
Yugi: Thank you Yami You know what I love you Yami.  
  
Yami: I love you too Aibou.  
  
{Later next morning Yugi was staying home from school because of a stomachache}  
  
Yami: I'll bring you homework Aibou  
  
Yugi: Thanks Yami  
  
{While at school there was 3 new student's introduced by Mr. Fotoatsu}  
  
Fotoatsu: Children I like you to meet Matt, Jacqueline and Inez.  
  
Matt: Hi Everyone my name is Matt.  
  
Jackie: Hi My name is Jackie Don't call me Jacqueline it's to hard to say  
  
Inez: Hi my name is Inez don't call me Nezzie.  
  
Fotoatsu: You three can sit next to T'ea, Tristan, Joey and Yami.  
  
{They sit next to the gang}  
  
Yami: I need to talk to you guys including you three.  
  
Gang including Matt Jackie and Inez: Okay.  
  
Yami: During Lunch.  
  
{At the lunch area outside}  
  
Yami: I must warn you this entire story about Yugi and Mark is real and it has language.  
  
All: Okay.  
  
{45 MINUTES LATER}  
  
T'ea: Oh My God.  
  
Tristan: Holy s**t.  
  
Joey: That jerk Markk.  
  
Matt: That's not cool.  
  
Inez: Oh my gosh.  
  
Jackie: Cigarette smoking is not cool.  
  
Yami: Let's go home to Yugi at the end of the school day to tell him our sympathy.  
  
All: Okay.  
  
{At The End of the day they went to Yugi's house}  
  
Matt: We're really sorry about your brother Yugi.  
  
Yugi: its all right Matt you guy's made me feel better.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: Yugi someone is here to meet you.  
  
{Yugi Goes to see who it is and it is his brother {JUST TO TELL YOU GUY'S MARK IS PLAYED BY EDWARD NORTON WHEN HE SEE"S YUGI AFTER TWO YEAR'S OF BEING GONE FROM YUGI FOR SO LONG}  
  
Mark: Yugi Come Give Me A Hug.  
  
Yugi: {Ecstatic} MARK I MISSED YOU! {YUGI HUG'S MARK.}  
  
T'ea: So Mark Where Have You Been???  
  
Mark: Well T'ea I have been at the Betty Ford Center in Albany, New York For Help on my addict's.  
  
{Then the doorbell ring's Joey answer's The Door And There Stand's Markk. {Dum dum Dum!}  
  
Markk: So Yugi And The Mark Reunite Let's Go Smoke Some Pot By The Turtle Game Shop.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: No wonder I smelled Cannabis around the Shop.  
  
Yami: Markk I Challenge You to a Duel If I win you leave Mark And Yugi Alone We Duel With Duel Monster's  
  
Markk: I accept the Challenge.  
  
Yugi: Trust in the heart of the card's Yami  
  
T'ea: Be Careful.  
  
Joey: Keep Cool.  
  
Tristan: Careful.  
  
Matt: Stay Calm.  
  
Jackie: Believe in yourself.  
  
Inez: We'll call the police  
  
To be continued  
  
Lizzie note: The Duel Will Be Next Chappie Pease R&R And I'll await your Return. 


	3. The Duel And After The Duel

Brother of my life chapter 3:The Duel and after the Duel  
  
By:lizzie_11  
  
The Duel start's now  
  
Disclamer:i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
{player stat's:Yami:2000/Markk:2000  
  
Yami I first place a card face down ending my turn.  
  
Markk:I'll send out the Killer Homer Simpson in attack mode.{Not actual card the card's stat's are HP:1750 Def:1500}  
  
Yami:I'll send Out the Celtic Guardian in Defense mode.{HP:1900 Defense:2700}  
  
Markk:Simpson attack the Celtic Guardian. {KHS Attack's the guardian hoping to be in the graveyard but no Avail}  
  
Yami:What you don't know is that Simpson's point's can't compare to the to my Celtic Guardian Celtic Guardian attack Simpson.  
  
{Celtic Guardian attack's simpson and Simpson die's}  
  
{player stat's:Yami:2000/Markk:1700}  
  
Markk:That was part of my plan i know that the celtic guardin has an advantige KHS was a Decoy i put a warrior card face down which i won't reveal until later.  
  
Yami:I place on the field a magician of faith{Card stats:HP:2200 Def:3000}  
  
Markk:I place on the field the death of a soldier.{not actual magic card}  
  
Yami:A magic card he could destroy my Celtic Guardian.  
  
Markk:The Celtic Guardian is destroyed LOSER!  
  
{Player stat's:Yami:1750/Markk:1700}  
  
Yami:Now i place on the field the Dark Magician.{Card stat's:HP:2500 Def:2000}  
  
Markk:I place on the field the Lesser Dragon.{card stat's:HP:1500 Def:1200}  
  
Yami:This is another decoy i presume.  
  
Markk:Right You are yami and before the death of my lesser dragon i will release my face down card next turn.  
  
Yami:Dark magic attack!  
  
{The dark magic destroyed the lesser dragon and the end of the first round}  
  
{15 MINUTE'S LATER}  
  
{SECOND ROUND}  
  
Markk:I Reveal the warrior card to be Lord Cornwallis Cornwallis destroy the Dark Magician and the Magcian Of Faith.{Once again not a actual card card stat's:HP:2700 Def:300}  
  
{Cornwallis destroy's the Dark Magician and Magician of faith}  
  
{Player stat's:Yami:1250/Markk:1200}  
  
Yami:Well Markk before you celebreate the victory i want you to meet Dark Magician Girl.{Card stat's:HP:2800 Def:2100}  
  
Markk:Cornwallis Defense now!!!  
  
{Cornwallis Defends so}  
  
Yami:Markk You'll be sorry you ever made thart move Dark Magician Girl attack Cornwallis!  
  
{Dark Magician Girl Attacks Cornwallis killing him}  
  
{Player stat's:Yami:1250/Markk:DIDDLY SQUAT}  
  
Markk:Fine I'll Never Bother Mark Again.  
  
{Markk leave's the Motou house}  
  
Mark:As A Celebration let's go out for ice cream.  
  
All:YAYYYYY!  
  
Inez:Wow Yami how did you know there was a Dark Magician Girl?  
  
Yami:Well Inez i had that card in Yugi's Deck For a long time but he never used it but i did in a match against Arkana once so i thought this time was a great time to use it again.  
  
Inez:Let's go the Car's waiting.  
  
Yami:Beat you there.  
  
Inez:You're on  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next chappie will be longer i promise but when tuesday roll's round for my school i have to go back to my school HAPPY PRESIDENTS DAY i'll await your return 


End file.
